


Щелчок

by Peonytellar



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, артфик, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar
Summary: – В общем… Я очень хотел сделать с тобой фотографии. И с остальными неудачниками тоже, конечно, но вначале с тобой.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	Щелчок

— Ричи, я в автоматы хочу поиграть, ну куда ты меня ведешь?

— Потом, Эдди, все потом.

Ричи сосредоточенно вел Каспбрака за собой, из-за чего тот даже испугался немного. Потому что такое поведение и Ричи были диаметральны.

— Меня потом не отпустят, всего-то на час разрешили выйти. Сам знаешь, как трудно теперь стало вообще куда-либо сходить! Мама за каждым моим шагом следит, я хочу воспользоваться возможностью.

— Поиграешь ты в свои автоматы, — махнув рукой, Тозиер остановился, из-за чего Эдди врезался ему в спину. Они встали перед зданием кинотеатра, и Ричи посмотрел на него с самым серьезным выражением лица, на которое только был способен. Странным.

— Ричи, блин, нельзя не так резко тормозить? — посмотрев на кинотеатр следом за Балаболом, Каспбрак наклонил голову набок, искоса поглядывая на него. — Мы же уже видели все новые фильмы. Зачем нам сюда? Учти, если ты опять решил затащить меня смотреть Бэтмена — я против. Четвертый раз вообще не интересно.

— Только не смейся, ладно?

— Над тобой? Уже смешно.

— Пожалуйста, я серьезно.

— Ты и серьезно? Тозиер, у тебя все окей? Я начинаю переживать, — усмехнувшись, Эдди приложил ладонь ко лбу Ричи, привстав на носочки для этого. Тот нехило так вымахал в размерах за последнее время и медленно растущий Эдди до скрипа в зубах ненавидел это в лучшем друге.

— Все, забей, неважно. Иди играть в автоматы, — отпихнув руку от себя, Ричи повернулся, чтобы уйти. И это ввело Каспбрака в ступор, потому что Тозиер никогда так раньше не делал. Он мог шутить, хамить или пускать весь свой сарказм в ответ на подобного рода шутки, но никогда еще Ричи не отворачивался от него. Никогда не отталкивал. Что-то было не так с ним, а до Эдди это дошло слишком поздно.

— Стой! Подожди! — схватив друга за руку, он пытался его удержать, и тот действительно остановился, пусть и не сразу. — Прости, я просто глупо пошутил. Рич, ну. Я не буду смеяться, правда, — обойдя Тозиера, он встал перед ним, стараясь заглянуть в глаза. — Что случилось? Я, знаешь, не привык к подобного рода поведению от тебя. Ты, обычно, куда более…

— Шут? — сморщив нос, Ричи опустил взгляд.

— Я хотел сказать, что ты куда более легкомысленный.

Это все было странно. Каспбраку начало казаться, что случилось что-то похуже прошлогоднего клоуна. Что-то такое, отчего горло сдавливало, пока он ждал ответы на не поставленные, но зависшие в воздухе вопросы. Ожидание ощущалось внутри всполохами электричества, которые больно били по нервной системе. Он мог себе представить каждое окончание нервных клеток, загорающееся синим. Ричи молчал. Сжав в губы в тонкую полоску и руки в кулаки, он смотрел вниз, себе под ноги.

— Мне страшно, — наконец выдавил он из себя. — Я не хочу забывать. Не могу.

— О чем ты?

— Я говорил с ней. С Беверли. Мы раньше каждую неделю созванивались, — сняв с себя очки, Ричи потер глаза. Еще один нетипичный жест, от которого заболело в груди. — Знаешь, я не рассказывал, но мы сильно сблизились после всего произошедшего на Нейболт. Даже не знаю, почему. И… Мы с ней много разговаривали. Но с каждым звонком она словно… Каждый раз Бев словно терялась. Мне приходилось напоминать ей кто я, откуда я. Она быстро все вспоминала, но с каждым новым разговором все больше времени ей было необходимо на то, чтобы… — выдохнув, Ричи наконец посмотрел Эдди в глаза. Без огромных линз он казался таким беззащитным, что хотелось сделать хотя бы что-то. — Вчера она не смогла вспомнить. Попросила ей больше не звонить. Сказала, что я просто обманываю или что-то вроде. Понимаешь, Эдс? Она забыла. А значит, что мы тоже забудем.

— Ричи… Нет. Нет, конечно нет, мы не забудем. Возможно, она просто хочет начать жизнь с чистого листа и…

— Нет. Ты бы слышал ее. Она в действительности не понимала, кто я и о чем я говорю. Как будто… Будто оно снова с нами играет. Но мы ведь убили его, так? Правда ведь?

— Да? — Эдди звучал неуверенно. Потому что ответы на эти вопросы мучили его самого на протяжении последнего года. До кошмаров и приступов паники. — Конечно.

— Ты тоже не веришь в это, — грустно усмехнувшись, Ричи вернул очки на место. — Мне кажется, она не последняя, с кем это произошло и произойдет. Мы тоже забудем, я уверен.

— Ричи…

— Это все глупо, — взъерошив волосы, Тозиер посмотрел по сторонам, пытаясь вернуть выражению лица прежнюю постоянную беззаботность. — Провести тебя до автоматов?

Он снова натянул на себя маску. Эдди словно ударили в солнечное сплетение. Ричи не так часто был с ним откровенен, и такие моменты выбивали землю из-под ног, потому что он никогда не знал, что нужно говорить. Их дружба была странной. Неудачники всегда задавались вопросом, как столь противоположные люди могли так близко сдружиться. Каспбрак считал ответ очевидным — Ричи много болтал, заполняя собой все пространство, Эдди молчал, будучи тем самым пространством, так нуждающимся в заполнении. Но когда происходило наоборот — он терялся. Не находил подходящих слов, как делал это Балабол, не мог выбрать жест, который помог бы. Объяснил. Поддержал. Просто это происходило слишком редко. И при всей своей любви к Ричи, Эдди отчаянно хотел, чтобы случалось такое еще реже. Потому что в такие моменты он чувствовал себя беспомощным и бесполезным. И дикий страх, что Ричи уйдет из-за этого, пеплом оседал в голове и груди.

— Не глупо, — взяв Тозиера за руку, Эдди переплел их пальцы, словно это было нормальным. Два мальчишки, держащиеся за руки. Но почему-то именно это сейчас показалось важным сделать. — Что ты хотел, Рич? — жалобно попросил он, снимая очки с Ричи. Каспбрак давно понял, что они — некая защита. Символ стойкости, которую Балабол не позволял себе терять. Маска, как иронично бы это не звучало.

— Я просто… — вздохнув, Ричи повернулся, он мягко потянул Эдди, бережно сжав его руку в своей, и это, почему-то, придало уверенности.

Идти с Ричи за руку было странно. Чувствовать на себе косые взгляды тоже, но Эдди не понимал, почему они вообще имеют место быть. Ему не было противно или стыдно. Наоборот, идя так, он чувствовал комфорт, которого не было уже давно.

Зайдя в кинотеатр, они остановились перед белой будкой. Узкая, высокая, со шторкой и выемкой рядом. Эдди никогда таких раньше не видел и даже не понимал, зачем ее поставили рядом с кассой.

— Что это?

— Фотобудка. Ее буквально позавчера завезли, но пока никто не знает о ней, — Ричи закусил губу, глядя на Каспбрака, и тот вспомнил, что не вернул ему очки.

— Ты без них ничего совсем не видишь? — спросил он, в душе надеясь, что ответ будет отрицательным и они ему совершенно не нужны на деле. Без очков Ричи был куда красивее и нравился Эдди куда больше.

— Ну, прикольное телесное пятно, было бы классно понять, что я действительно привел тебя куда надо, а не показываю размытый белый фон.

— Извини, — вернув очки Тозиеру на переносицу, Эдди уставился на шторку. — И что теперь?

— В общем… Я очень хотел сделать с тобой фотографии. И с остальными неудачниками тоже, конечно, но вначале с тобой. Потому что, знаешь, было бы круто и…

— И?

— Мне обязательно продолжать?

— Хотелось бы. Но нет, не обязательно, — пожав плечами, Каспбрак вошел в пространство за шторой. Внутри было тесно, но они умещались вдвоем. Маленький экран с размытым изображением показывал их. Расплывчато и совсем нечетко, но достаточно, чтобы вызвать улыбку.

— В общем, — неловко усевшись рядом с Эдди на белую узкую скамейку, Ричи почесал щеку. — Короче, тут будет несколько щелчков, обозначающих сделанные фотки, и нам нужно их не просрать, потому что, знаешь ли, это так же дорого, как содержание тебя и твоей мамки, Эдс.

— Негусто ты на меня денег выделяешь.

— Ты даже выделенное не отрабатываешь, зато твоя мамаша в полной мере, — нажав на кнопку рядом с экраном, Ричи улыбнулся. Эдди в замешательстве посмотрел на него, не зная злиться или радоваться тому, что Тозиер снова начал вести себя как козел. Щелкнула вспышка, и Каспбрак дернулся, переводя взгляд на экран.

Ричи хихикнул в кулак и растрепал Каспбраку волосы, превращая идеальную укладку в не идеальный бедлам. — Ты теперь на взъерошенного воробья похож, Эдс!

— Не называй меня так, придурок, — цыкнув, Эдди попытался придать испорченной прическе более-менее приличный вид, но его старания не увенчались успехом. Поэтому он не нашел ничего лучше, чем схватить Ричи за шею и начать ему мстить, растрепывая его волосы.

Второй щелчок застал их врасплох. Они смеялись, и Тозиер пытался вырваться из хватки Каспбрака.

— Блин, ты все фотки так испортишь, — усмехнулся Ричи, глядя на Эдди. — Давай хоть одну нормальную сделаем, их всего-то пять выйдет.

— Ты вообще знаешь, по сколько времени проходит между фотками?

— Неа, — мотнув головой как собака, Ричи уставился в экран, широко улыбаясь.

— Ты выглядишь стремно, когда так лыбишься. Будь натуральнее.

— Куда уж натуральнее? Вот твоя мать претензий к моей ориентации… —очередная вспышка ослепила их. Эдди прижал руку ко рту Тозиера, глядя при этом в экран. Каспбраку показалось, что эта фотография отображает всю их дружбу сразу, — не имеет. Потому что ее стоны каждую ночь слышат все соседи в районе. И только ты не слышишь, потому что правильные дети спят в берушах, — продолжал Тозиер в ладонь Эдди, то ли специально, то ли случайно слюнявя ее при каждом новом слове.

— Фу! — пискнул Каспбрак, забирая руку. — Ты отвратителен. Сколько микробов ты сейчас слизал с моей руки, и сколько из них перешло на нее с твоей слюны, ты знаешь? Триллионы-миллиардов! Ты хоть зубы-то сегодня чистил? Наверняка опять забыл и зажевал жвачкой, чтобы я не узнал, ты так все время делаешь! — вытерев ее об штанину Ричи, он показал ему язык. Следующая вспышка уже никого не удивила. Каспбрак уже не сомневался, что нормальной фотографии у них не выйдет.

— Я вот тоже так говорю, когда мы обсуждаем тебя за нашим с ней завтраком в постель… Мммм, говорю я ей, когда мы лежим в ее прекрасной, двухместной кровати, какой Эдди отвратительный, что не ценит такого прекрасного будущего отца как я. Только представь, ты, я и Соня Каспбрак-Тозиер. А ты возьмешь мою фамилию? Или двойную? — Ричи смотрел с вызовом, словно спрашивая, каким образом Эдди сможет заткнуть его теперь.

Каспбрак усмехнулся с некой наглостью, и на его правой щеке появилась ямочка. Схватив Ричи за толстовку, он потянул его на себя, прижимаясь своими губами к губам Тозиера. Подумал ли он, что это как минимум странно? Нет. Мозги Эдди отключились еще на моменте, когда он только предположил, что это могло бы сработать, и отказывали в дальнейшей работе.

_Щелк._

Эдди отшатнулся назад, осознавая, что он сделал. Округлив глаза, он посмотрел на Ричи, такого же удивленного и непонимающего.

— Что ж, — прошептал Балабол, забавно хлопая ресницами. — Фотки кончились. Забрать надо…

— Угу…

— Походу ты все-таки возьмешь мою фамилию, — ошарашенно добавил он, поправляя очки на переносице.

— Прости! — выпалил Каспбрак, не зная, куда деваться дальше. — Я не подумал, не хотел, не думал, не… То есть… Черт, я все испортил, да? Я даже не знаю, что на меня нашло и… — задыхаясь, пропищал он. Астма сдавила горло, и Эдди не мог дышать, хватая воздух ртом, словно рыба. Его легкие горели из-за нехватки кислорода.

— Твою мать, Эдди! Дыши! Дыши, слышишь?! — стащив с себя рюкзак, Ричи начал судорожно рыться в карманах, открывая их один за другим. — Смотри на меня и пытайся дышать вместе со мной, — скомандовал он, начиная делать ритмичные вдохи-выдохи. — Есть! — наконец-то прокричал Тозиер, достав ингалятор и приложив его к губам Каспбрака, так, чтобы тот смог им воспользоваться. — Боже, блин, Эдди, нельзя ни с того, ни с сего, начинать задыхаться! Это плохой вариант продолжения разговора, ясно? А если меня рядом не окажется?

— Прости, — прохрипел Эдди, вытирая выступившие слезы.

— Ты всегда идиотом меня называешь, а сам-то? — закатив глаза, Балабол смерил Каспбрака взглядом и обнял, прижимая к себе. Эдди был на грани того, чтобы разреветься. Сумбурное и спонтанное действие, послужившее причиной панической атаки, могло полностью разрушить их дружбу. И все из-за него. — Совсем с ума сошел

— Я не хотел…

— Что именно?

— Целовать тебя. Наверное. Я отвратителен, да? И теперь ты перестанешь со мной дружить и всем расскажешь, что я такой, и…

— Ты серьезно так думаешь, Эдс? — погладив Эдди по спине, Ричи уткнулся носом ему в макушку.

— Нет. Или… Я не знаю. У меня такой раздрай в голове.

— Разберемся с твоим раздраем, — оставив легкий поцелуй в макушку, Ричи отпустил совсем ничего не понимающего Эдди и протянул ему руку. Облегчение затопило того с головой, и все плохие мысли, бушующие в голове, лопнули, как мыльные пузыри. — Пошли, посмотрим, что вышло.

Кивнув, Каспбрак вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Балабола.

— Наверное, какая-то фигня.

— Ну не скажи, не скажи. Как по мне, последняя фотка будет просто отпад, — усмехнулся Ричи, отодвигая шторку фотобудки.

***

— Господи, Ричи, ты хоть иногда можешь быть серьезным? — закатив глаза, Эдди усердно отпихивал от себя ладонью лицо Тозиера, норовящего то ли облизать его, то ли поцеловать. — Ведешь себя как тринадцатилетний.

— Могу, но тебе вряд ли это понравится, Спагетти.

— Не называй меня так!

Щелчок фотобудки прервал их перепалку, и они синхронно посмотрели на экран. Разразившись смехом, Ричи обнял Эдди за плечи, прижимая к себе.

— Скажи «Сыр», а то опять выйдешь как придурок.

— Обычно как придурок получаешься только ты.

— Но ты все равно вышел за меня, — поцеловав в щеку Эдварда, Тозиер подставил ему рожки.

Еще один щелчок, сопровождаемый вспышкой, оповестил их об очередной сделанной фотографии.

— Думаю, ты опоил меня чем-то, чтобы я сказал тебе да. Иначе и быть не может. Не мог я за тебя выйти добровольно.

— Тем не менее вот он я, вот он ты, мы только что убежали с собственной свадьбы, и кольца на наших пальцах говорят об обратном, Эдвард Тозиер.

— Все еще не понимаю, как ты уговорил меня взять твою фамилию. Звучит просто ужасно.

— Ты просто не можешь мне сопротивляться, — фыркнул Ричи, притягивая Эдди к себе. — Такова твоя судьба, Эдс.

Последний щелчок фотобудки застал их в поцелуе.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением послужил вот этот прекрасный арт noenoaholi:  
> https://sun9-55.userapi.com/c855624/v855624630/1246ad/BSP--8LLJN4.jpg


End file.
